


【星战】One Good Reason（普雷格斯/ppt）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Not This Shit Again [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Elizabethan Circle, Fox Sheev Palpatine, M/M, Punishment
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：狐狸ppt x2不乖是要被师傅惩罚的。
Relationships: Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Not This Shit Again [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429
Kudos: 7





	【星战】One Good Reason（普雷格斯/ppt）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tremella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts).



> 作者：溜达（Люда）
> 
> 注：给某人加班消遣的产物。

正文

普雷格斯按着苍白皮肤下突出的脊骨。

“我以为你能吸取教训。”他的声音轻柔缓慢。

迟缓地，手指同话语一般慢慢移动，在该做声的时候留下沉默的空白。静止的空气烧灼，原力中的宁静虚假不安。

不，他一点都不着急。普雷格斯甚至安静地看着覆盖腿上做工精湛的华贵丝绸挪移，在来回小幅度的搓揉中皱成一团。

他的耐心有限，但足够。

手指重重插进顺滑的棕红色毛发，将尾巴夹在指间，直到引来一声痛呼。

普雷格斯笑了，仿佛看见什么有趣的事情。

“终于沉不住气了，西迪厄斯尊主？准备好为冒犯你的师傅付出代价了吗？”

沙发发出咯吱的响声。普雷格斯没有动，皮革表面上散发的紧张全是属于他趴伏的弟子的。完全暴露在空气中的后背的丝毫动作都逃不过西斯师傅的双眼，只有堆积在腰间的衣袍能替西迪厄斯遮掩分毫。

但也撑不了多久了。

蔓延到光滑地板上的衣摆都连带着开始抖动起来。绷紧的肌肉轻微痉挛，像是在压抑。一些恼羞的怒火，或许是。

西迪厄斯总是这样隐忍。普雷格斯捧起那条油光水滑的尾巴，虚伪地欣赏。一个真正西斯的雏形，但仍需磨练。

普雷格斯一只手依旧捧着比往常更为蓬松的尾巴。

“学不会道歉的西斯学徒需要被教会。”

缪恩人轻而易举地勾起闪着寒光的刀刃。

拇指与食指间的距离越来越大。

剪下第一刀时，普雷格斯不意外地看着帕尔帕廷柔软的腰弯了过来，以一种凶猛的态势向西斯师傅持剪刀的那侧胳膊扑来。

还是不需要任何移动。脖颈上箍着的伊丽莎白圈自然而然地将尖利的牙齿挡在了安全距离之外，普雷格斯只是不为所动地横着胳膊，看着两片刀刃之间被震得落下的丝缕红色毛发。

“很遗憾，你还是没有长记性。”又挥出一刀。

伴着咔嚓声零零散散飘落的毛发，在尾巴挥动的挣扎中被削下更多。这几乎令帕尔帕廷扭动着蜷成一团，但被缪恩人死死按住。

帕尔帕廷似乎还在强忍，紧闭着的薄唇抖抖索索，颤抖着一些不成语句的音调。

普雷格斯没有手下留情，攥住一只生着黑色与红色绒毛的耳朵的力道令帕尔帕廷眉间痛苦地皱在一起。

“这是你自找的。”普雷格斯低沉地警告。

剪刀又一次扬起，帕尔帕廷不用回头就能感受到。

这回尾巴没再挪动了，就那么僵硬而平静地躺在普雷格斯手心，不甘又无力，等待灾厄的降临。

尾巴尖端，尤其让帕尔帕廷骄傲的那一簇漂亮白毛，在锋利的刀刃下断裂，飘落，整个过程犹如一场慢放。

西斯师傅腿间堆叠的布料中传来一声沉闷的哀号。

被揪着红发抬起的脸上还挂着一些可疑的湿润。耳朵耷拉着，帕尔帕廷似乎不敢抬眼与普雷格斯对视。

“师傅……”

声音低低的，听起来不像是愿意开口讲话的样子。

普雷格斯没有额外给徒弟时间，粗暴的拉拽迫使帕尔帕廷头仰的更高了些。

“怎样？”

“是我的错，师傅……”帕尔帕廷被迫直视普雷格斯的双眼，睁大了眼徒劳地防止眼眶里的泪水更多地流出。

“我，我不该…试图……咬……”

普雷格斯举起一根手指阻止了帕尔帕廷接下来的话。

“付诸行动，西迪厄斯尊主。让我看到你的诚意。”

帕尔帕廷再多只能挤出一个“是”字。

没用缪恩人再催促，帕尔帕廷挣扎着爬了起来，腰间松松垮垮的长袍滑落的更低。西斯师傅悠闲地在沙发上转了个姿势，半躺进了垮塌的靠垫。

直立之后，脖子上套着的锥形塑料圈对帕尔帕廷的视线无疑是个巨大的阻碍。

他唯一剩下的方法只有摸索。但他无须如此。

分开并拢的双腿，对普雷格斯身体的熟悉程度令帕尔帕廷的臀部轻车熟路地找到了缪恩人挺立的阴茎。

他需要的只是放松。

帕尔帕廷没有向普雷格斯索取润滑油，实际上也并无必要。他不愿去体会，也痛恨承认，无形中他湿滑的程度，早已足够它径直像这样滑进他敏感的体内。

半跪着前后摆动，感受着臀间的挤压，帕尔帕廷努力不去想他现在的身份。

还能是什么呢，这不用普雷格斯费劲开口他就该有自知之明。身体被完全打开，骑在西斯师傅的阴茎上无休止地自主移动，两股之间早先就因普雷格斯的恶劣对待而违心地湿得一塌糊涂。

一个被过度使用的西斯小婊子。

他停下来喘气，那东西便顶着他的小腹。

大腿稍稍直立，让一半的长度都滑出饥渴的甬道。在再度坐下去之前，帕尔帕廷顿了一顿。

他咬住下唇。

普雷格斯现在看不见他的脸。

帕尔帕廷又猛烈地动了，主动扭着胯为自己索取填满，让刚微微凉下来的液体再次迎上火热的摩擦。

又湿又黏。

他还在不懈地赋予它们温度，直至一阵黑暗的欢喜将他淹没。

开裂的声音过大，在他耳边炸响。他看着眼前的塑料裂开缝隙，向两边坠落，裂口越来越大——普雷格斯浸润着黑暗的狭长脸颊被动地映入眼帘。

一股无形的力量将他的尾巴向后拉扯。

他失声了，在这一刻。

不由自主地匍匐，帕尔帕廷抽搐着，射在了普雷格斯绣着暗色花纹的衣袍上。

不顾腰身的酸软，帕尔帕廷想起身，但后颈危险的压力警告他最好不要这样做。

“师傅……？”

帕尔帕廷抬起还在隐隐发痛的喉咙，终于毫无阻力地直视普雷格斯。

“继续待着，直到弄干净。我要你记住这次教训，西迪厄斯。”

于是帕尔帕廷低下头，安静地伏在他师傅的胸膛，舔舐着方才自己造成的狼藉。一时无人开口的室内，是如此的寂静。

西斯学徒周身都好似散发着顺从的和谐。

从头到脚。

途经微微弓起的背脊，到两腿之间。

垂落着残破的尾巴。

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
> 一个特殊的时间点。2020.2.29 23：48，傻逼《网络规范》施行的零点前，和老大哥抢时间发文。本文写到一半晚上发现AO3被墙，一通极限操作强行镇静将其写完，不免有些虎头蛇尾，请见谅。  
> 极限操作，值得纪念。  
> 【我忍不住骂人了，很抱歉。】


End file.
